


Размножение

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Evolution of the Daleks, F/M, First Time, Kink Meme, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке на кинк-фест "хуман!далек Сек/Марта, любой кинк, кроме тентаклепорно". Но автор сильно извинялся за нерейтинг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размножение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nat_al_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Breeding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164180) by anonymous. 



> У автора местами скачут времена, переводчик свел к общему знаменателю.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — шипит Марта, пятясь к стене.

Он стоит в стороне, глядя на Марту, и выражение его лица остается для нее неясным. Марта напоминает себе: дело в щупальцах, свисающих с его головы и до ужаса похожих на члены — это все путает… это и тот факт, что он далек. Далек: крикливая, злобная штука, которой плевать на людей.

— Мне нужно, — предлагает он и на мгновение замолкает, с убеждением глядя на нее, — научиться… быть.

Марта моргает.

— Я стал отчасти человеком. Чтобы выжить, мы должны развиваться. Должны меняться. И я меняюсь. Эти чувства, эти ощущения, которых я раньше никогда не испытывал… Понимаешь, Марта Джонс?

— Нет! — тут же выплевывает Марта, хоть и не уверена, что это правда. Встретив Доктора, она сильно изменилась, видела и ощущала такое, что и представить раньше не могла. Даже она сама не такая, как раньше, и хочет совсем, совсем других вещей…

— Мне необходимо понять, что значит быть человеком, чтобы разобраться, что значит быть далеком.

— Зачем?

— Потому что мы одинаковые. Выживаем в любых условиях. Рождены властвовать. Торжествуем, когда успех невозможен. Даже Доктор не в силах уничтожить нас. Мы похожи.

Это приводит Марту в бешенство, и она делает шаг вперед.

— Вовсе мы не похожи! Убивать невинных людей…

— Но и люди это делают, так? Они ликвидируют все, что мешает им выжить. Сколько видов уничтожило человечество с тех пор, как освоило технологии?

— Мы не хотели.

— Но делали. — Неожиданно голос Сека смягчается, и он делает шаг к Марте. — Делали, не понимая, что творите. Так же, как и мы. Только наша злоба, наши цели и намерения — вот что различает нас. Но я хочу научиться вещам, которые у далеков были элиминированы. Я хочу знать, как это… быть человеком. Как выживать по-человечески.

Марта бросается к нему, подходит вплотную. Кажется, никакого оружия у него нет… даже свинораба с собой не взял. Если он собирается убить ее, она и сама может врезать ему первой, верно?

— И какое отношение это имеет ко мне?

— Далеки выживают, предугадывая и предотвращая то, что может уничтожить их.

— Ага. И?

— Люди выживают, потому что их популяция слишком многочисленна, и это огромное разнообразие всегда уберегает их от любых угроз.

Марта моргает.

— Первоочередная обязанность человечества — размножение, Марта Джонс.

Задохнувшись, она снова пятится назад.

— Первоочередная обязанность человечества — размножение, воспроизводство. Это есть даже в некоторых религиозных текстах: «Плодитесь и размножайтесь!» Далеки не используют гамогенез для воспроизводства.

— Нет, ты не… — выкрикивает она, сжимаясь в комок. Он хочет изнасиловать ее? Как в каком-то дурацком фильме?..

— Прошу, выслушай меня, Марта Джонс, — просит он, протягивая руку. Его мрачный взгляд вдруг перестает казаться таким таинственным. В нем безнадежность. Грусть. Что-то в нем кажется Марте едва ли не трогательным, и она выпрямляет спину.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — огрызается она.

— Но это и есть второй принцип человечности. Выбор! Возможность выбирать. Люди… — Он вдруг смущенно дергает плечами и отходит за стол. — У людей невероятные потребности. Нужды. Биологические побуждения. И все же они выбирают не давать им волю. Потребности размножаться противостоят… религиозные убеждения, социальные нормы и принципы. Распоряжения властей. Люди выбирают, давать волю своим желаниям или нет.

Марта хмурится, не понимая, к чему он ведет.

— У тебя есть выбор. Когда я все объясню… ты можешь уйти. Но я прошу выслушать меня.

— Хорошо. Говори.

— С тех пор, как я стал… отчасти человеком, то руководствуюсь жаждой размножения. Воспроизводства… себя. Мне хочется распространять генетический материал. Хочется… чувствовать. — Он поднимает голову, словно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, и выглядит почти отверженным.

— Тебе хочется заняться сексом.

— Все не так просто! — почти рявкает он в ответ. — Я хочу ощутить… другого человека. Почувствовать себя им. Стать частью целого. Чтобы ко мне прикасались. Чтобы…

Он смотрит на нее, и что-то в его взгляде напоминает Марте Доктора. Одиночество, желание быть с кем-то. Но в Секе есть и покорность — такая странная, чуждая, особенно по сравнению с тем, что он говорит о далеках. И он смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Ну, тебе одиноко. И что с того?

— Ты нужна мне, Марта Джонс.

Она закатывает глаза.

— Ты словно… далек. Сильная. Умная. И отдаешься целиком тому, что… неправильно. — Он виновато опускает взгляд.

— О чем ты вообще?

— Доктор — наш враг, но он не невинное дитя. Он ценит себя выше, чем остальных. Спутники для него — расходный материал. И мне кажется, что он сам этого не осознает. — Сек качает головой. — Но и мы неправы. Не понимаем, что другие виды скорее похожи на нас, чем нет. Но мы не замечаем этого, да и как бы могли? Далеки существуют ради уничтожения.

Марта корчит гримасу.

— Как будто я тебе поверю.

— Но ему тебя не сломать, — настаивает Сек. — Ты сильнее. Ты… восторжествуешь над ним. А я могу дать тебе… козырь. — Он улыбается странной, печальной улыбкой, из-за которой Марта хмурится. — Я хочу тебя. А если ты… укротишь меня. Приведешь к человечности. Он будет благодарен. Заметит в тебе лучшее. А ты напомнишь ему блондинку, которую он считает своей партнершей.

Марта задерживает дыхание.

— Она укротила его. Сделала так, что он стал меньше похож на нас. Это было полностью очевидно, судя по всему, что я видел. Но она не такая как ты. Не такая красивая. — Он ухмыляется, застенчиво, но самодовольно. — Она была… хуже. Глупее. Слабее. Не настолько разумна. Не боролась так яростно, как ты.

Марта обхватывает себя за плечи, вздыхая. Она лучше, чем?.. Но как такое возможно?

— Укроти меня, Марта Джонс. Преврати своей любовью в человека. Убеди, что я… такой же человек, как и ты. А Доктор будет благодарен тебе. Доктор это оценит.

Марта задумывается, глядя на странное создание, стоящее перед ней. Что, если… ладно, это наверняка заставит его ревновать. А Сек кажется таким одиноким и несчастным. Если Марта и знала что-то о далеках, то, учитывая последние события и то, что здесь обретается Доктор, они наверняка погибнут. А это — единственный из них, кто по-настоящему понимает чувства, знает, что такое страх. Почему бы не дать ему то, что сделает его короткую и ничтожную жизнь хоть немного стоящей? Особенно если он считает, что Марта в чем-то особенная…

Марта, с жалостью глядя на Сека, подходит ближе. Поднимает руку и осторожно гладит щупальца, с трудом скрывая отвращение, которое вызывает вид его странной, почти слизистой кожи. Он улыбается чистой, удивленной улыбкой — просто, естественно и невинно. Затем, сглотнув, Марта жмурится и пытается прижаться губами к его губам.

Сначала он не знает, что делать, и, когда она сжимает губы, не закрывает рот. Но потом понимает, что нужно поступать так же, и тоже сжимает губы, а потом снова разжимает. Марта следует его примеру, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке. Удивительно: его рот такой человеческий. Такой обычный.

Сек поднимает свою странную руку и запускает в волосы, перебирая их новыми, непривычными пальцами. На мгновение Марта поражается, насколько невинным он кажется. Руководимый жаждой размножаться, он до сих пор не снял одежду — только трогает волосы. Наверное, дело в том, что у него самого их нет, и волосы кажутся ему необычными. Но Марте не хватает терпения, и она расстегивает его брюки.

Он задыхается и пытается отступить, пока она расстегивает ширинку; Марта чувствует и его возбуждение, и удивление. Что ж, пусть он изумлен, убеждает она себя; давать то, что он просит, она не собирается. Вернее, не совсем собирается. Он достаточно неопытен, будет благодарен и за меньшее.

— Что ты делаешь? — выдыхает он.

— То, о чем ты просил, — успокаивает его Марта.

И стаскивает с него брюки.


End file.
